toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Cannon
The Fairy Cannon was a device first used by Crocker that was stolen from the Fairy World Armory in ''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour ''and modified to harness all the Fairy Magic from the Big Wand, which he destroyed soon after gathering its power. Jimmy Neutron was able to save the day and return the cannon. But Crocker would return again with the cannon and far more weaponry at armor at his disposal in Nicktoons Unite after allying himself with the Syndicate. Prior to his defeat at the restored Big Wand, he used enough of its power gathered from his cannon to power Calamitous' Doomsday Machine. It was later disabled by the Nicktoons and returned back to Fairy World. It would be 10 years later that the Fairy Cannon's destructive capabilities would truly be put to use as the Syndicate returned now in control of the Toyco Facilities and in possession of the substance of the Morphoids. At the start of the Toon Wars, Crocker had laid siege on Fairy World with both forces at large, and immediately went for the Fairy Cannon to use to drain the Big Wand of all its magic before destroying it completely along with the rest of Fairy World. However, even in the Gumball Saga, he never personally used it against the heroes as he was secretly keeping its power reserved to wish for more Syndicate Troops during the war and later for the Syndicate's Time Drive during the Samurai Jack Saga. In addition to him gathering far more magic and resources from their new Syndicate Timeline, Crocker had managed to fuel the Time Drive enough that it would open portals into other timelines, including the main Toon Wars Timeline. But during the machine's purge mode, Scotsman tossed his sword into the cannon, causing it to rupture and disperse the magic into the atmosphere. After the Syndicate were defeated, the fairy magic began to fade and Momotaro made one last wish to resurrect Anais Watterson when she sacrificed herself to save her from Aku. Specs Due to all the Fairy Magic harnessed from the Big Wand, the Fairy Cannon was able to grant Crocker as many wishes as he pleased without the thought of draining any energy. Though Vlad suggested he moderate its usage as he feared the possibility of it ever occurring. Aku's magic was stronger, and Jimmy Neutron's gadgets and the efforts of he and the other Nicktoons were enough to cripple the material. But the wishes Crocker could make proved all too powerful, including: * Turning people into other beings or inanimate objects * Poofing things out of existence * Bombing * Slowing Down Time * Purge Mode In some cases, including its debut and Nicktoons Unite, Crocker has been able to equip himself with both the cannon and a large arsenal. The cannon itself was utilized primarily like a real-life RPG. In Nicktoons Unite specifically, he melded the weapon and an extra copy with a fully armored mech suit over his basic gear he could fly with and attack with more of an edge and various other abilities. Category:Weapons Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Toon Wars Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Technologies